


Yo Perreo Sola

by RenaFujoshi



Series: Baby, I don't need you [4]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: A night out goes a little south.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Baby, I don't need you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674010
Kudos: 22





	Yo Perreo Sola

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Yo Perreo Sola' by Bad Bunny, literally a song for empowered people.

Guillermo was feeling himself, after all the time he was under Nandor's deception, he had felt unlovable, and ugly. Now he teached himself to love everything about himself, with a new wardrobe a new hairstyle and a healthy dose of feeling himself, he got out of those depressing thoughts.

His job at the library was amazing, and his new fuckbuddies were amazing. So, he started getting a new group of friends, which was mostly people from the LGBT+ community. There was Paul, an amazing power bottom who gave him confidence he needed to be himself. Then there was Lacey, the lovely domimatrix who supported him in every way possible. And lastly Alex, the extroverted genderfluid who showed him how not to give a fuck.

The group loved to go partying, everyone dressing in their best outfits, and even trying new stuff! Turns out that Guillermo liked putting on some makeup and glitter, not too much though, just a bit of mascara, lip gloss and highlighter.

To sum up, he looked fucking good. Long lost were the ugly sweaters and ill fitting pants. Instead, a nice pair of leather pants and a good looking shirt were the preferred items to wear on a night out.

So this was the plan: get a drink or two with his friends, dance their hearts out and then hunt for someone to go home with, known to them as the "putivuelta". And Guillermo _loved_ dancing, he specially loved the reggeaton, like Bad Bunny and J Balvin. And then, it was time for the putivuelta, this time he walked to the bar and ordered a rum and coke, his drink of choice. A nice looking guy came up to him and started flirting, as usual, Guillermo took a close look at the guy, looking for signs that there was something out of place. When he found none, he started flirting back, loving the power he felt when he flirted. He felt good, and sexy _-something that would have been impossible before_.

  
  


But then something cached his eye. It was not a something though, it was a _someone._ Guillermo could not believe his eyes, so he didn't and kept flirting with the handsome guy.

The pair went to the dance floor and started dancing together; well _dancing_ it was more like humping, and most of the people in the club did it, so it wasn't weird.

_'Antes tu me picheaba'_

Suddenly the song changed and 'Yo perreo sola' by Bad Bunny started playing. And Guillermo wasn't about to dance with someone when _this_ song played. So he asked his dance buddy to excuse him and when to his friends to dance. And they, of course where doing the same thing.

' _Antes tu no querías, ahora yo no quiero'_

A circle was formed and everyone had a turn in the middle. Everyone dance their hearts out, this was a song to be empowered, to be THE bitch, and Guillermo wasn't going to let it pass by.

' _No, tranqui, yo perreo sola'_

Guillermo's hands went up and down his chest, he moved like his life depended on it. He could feel the hungry eyes of who he supposed was the guy he left to dance with his friends. He knew how to provoke, and he liked that feeling of power that he got from it.

' _Ella esta soltera, antes que se pusiera de moda'_

One of his friends grabbed him by the back and ground onto him, and, being used to this, he went with the flow. The one grabbing him by his waist was probably Lacey, who loved to dance with him.

' _Pero por ahora está sólita, ella perrea sola'_

And then, suddenly he was turned around and he faced a strong chest. This was not Lacey, specially not because this chest was dressed in a fancy coat and was definetely _not_ female. When he when to look at the face of this unknown person, he had a curse about to leave his mouth.

But then his heart stopped.

This was not possible, it couldn't be. What was Nandor doing in a _human_ nightclub _?_ He pushed him away and grabbed Paul to dance with him. How dared him to have the fucking audacity to grab him like that?! He wasn't his plaything anymore!

Nandor had a shocked expression on his face, like he couldn't believe his actions. So he glared daggers at him and continued dancing with Paul. He turned around and when he glanced back, his former master was nowhere to be seen.

' _Good'_ thought Guillermo.

Eventually the night ended when the group agreed to go home, it was about 6 am, and the sun hadn't risen yet. They went outside to call an uber when someone grabbed his arm.

And then his annoying ex-master was there.

'Guillermo, I need to talk to you' he said.

'About what? I thought that it was clear I didn't want anything to do with you when I left.' Guillermo retorted with an angry tone.

'What's happening here?' asked Alex with a worried expression.

'Nothing love, he was just leaving' replied Guillermo.

'No, we aren't done here!' Nandor exclaimed.

'Excuse me yes you are done here' Lacey was there to have his back 'He told you that he didn't want anything to do with you, pal. So back off, would you?'

Paul grabbed him by his arm and pulled him over 'Come on, the uber's here'

After a last look at his ex, Guillermo got in the uber with his friends and left. He just hoped that this was a one time thing. He was not looking to be a vampire's slave anytime soon.

And so they left.

\--------

_'Que ningún baboso se le pegue,_

_La disco se prende cuando ella llegue,_

_A los hombres los tiene de hobby,_

_Una malcria' como nairobi,_

_Y tu la ve, bebiendo de la botella,_

_Los nene' y las nena' quieren con ella,_

_[...]_

_Te llama si te necesita,_

_Pero por ahora esta sólita,_

_Ella perrea sola'_


End file.
